Desesperacion
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: *Reescrito* Aquella desesperación es sumamente inquietante al ser espectador de aquella feroz batalla entre la maga de agua contra aquella mujer de Sabertooh con aires de grandeza a su alrededor. Y lo peor es cuando la lucha se complica demasiado al grado de ser algo casi perturbador... -Gruvia-


Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Aquella desesperación es sumamente inquietante al ser espectador de aquella feroz batalla entre la maga de agua contra aquella mujer de Sabertooh con aires de grandeza. Y lo peor es cuando la lucha se complica al grado de ser algo casi sangriento…_

* * *

_-_ __**Desesperación **___-_

_por: xHinamoriKunx._

**.**

– _Agua y Sangre es una de las peores combinaciones que existen. –_

– _Más peor que el Agua y el Aceite… –_

– _El Azul teñido de sangre también lo es, en ocasiones como este. –_

**.**

**L**os gritos aun seguían escuchándose sin cesar ya que pronto de daría a conocer el primer combate del evento de "Batallas" después del evento ocurrido hace unos momentos entre los rincones de la Capital de Fiore. Es muy posible que sea Fairy Tail contra uno alguno de los gremios participantes, especialmente por Sabertooh y Lamia Scale –quien estaban pisándoles los talones en el segundo y tercer lugar_–_.

Los miembros que representan al Gremio de Hadas estaban sentados en las gradas altas esperando el momento de la verdad. Quien pelearía contra quien y lo más importante también, la predicción de cómo las cosas terminaran. Si alguno le toca contra el Gremio de los Dientes de Sable… les darían su merecido por haberle hecho tanto daño al gremio, especialmente a sus queridos amigos…

_Especialmente por Lucy-san…_

Ese había sido el pensamiento de aquella maga de agua Juvia Loxar quien se mostraba algo indecisa y preocupada ya que tenía un gran y molesto presentimiento que tal vez no daría buenos resultados, probablemente devastadoras.

— ¿Creen que alguno de nosotros vaya allá? — preguntaba Laxus cruzado de brazos estando con el equipo sentado.

— Tal vez si tal vez no… — respondió el Dragón Slayer del Hierro con la misma faceta que tenía el rubio, de seriedad.

— Siendo nuestro turno o no debemos estar preparados. — añadió inesperadamente la maga del equipamiento cruzada de brazos también.

— Erza tiene razón, debemos estar listos para lo peor. — finalizo el alquimista de hielo mirando la arena esperado el nombramiento.

Seguían conversando siendo Juvia quien se quedaba únicamente callada escuchando las palabras de todos… por alguna razón se sentía demasiado insegura… pero también tenía deseos de pelear y así valerse por sí misma. Ya era el momento de que ella tuviera una batalla verdadera despues de Gray y Meredy –Aquellas dos batallas que la llevaron al límite–.

En silencio se retiro para ir al pasillo y recargar su espalda en la pared y cruzar los brazos, miro de reojo ambos lados del extenso pasillo y no había ni un alma, únicamente ella… oculto sus ojos con el flequillo que tenia para meditar demasiadas cosas.

Lo que mas estaba atormentándola era aun el sufrimiento que sufrió Lucy en manos de aquella mujer _Minerva_.

De haber sabido que esa maga era capaz de ello, debió de haber hecho lo posible para derribar a Lucy de aquella esfera de agua que formaba el campo de aquella batalla naval. De haberlo sabido seria ella la que hubiera sufrido en vez de su amiga rubia… no importaba lo que pasara con su vida, lo importante para ella era sus amigos y mas Lucy Heartfilia quien la considero su amiga aun a pesar de las circunstancias dejando atrás los daños que Juvia había causado siendo miembros de Phantom Lord.

Si lo hubiera sabido, Lucy no habría sufrido tanto dolor físico y el ser humillada alrededor de muchas personas, cuando observaba el cómo esa mujer la torturaba se había quedado de piedra, quería ayudarla, pero por el poco miedo que tuvo en ese momento, no podía mover sus piernas. Realmente se sentía algo culpable…

_Realmente es alguien poderoso… _— _siguió en la misma posición sin atreverse a abrir los ojos que estaba ocultos con su hermoso cabello celeste. _— Juvia se siente frustrada… espero que al menos a Erza-san o Laxus-san les toque pelear con ella, ya que están al nivel de ella.

_¡Próximo Combate del día: Minerva de Sabertooth!_

Juvia levanto la mirada al escuchar ese nombre, esta vez la suerte no iba de su lado. Realmente no estaba pasando, nuevamente Minerva mostrara aquellas habilidades con las que pulverizo a Lucy de manera cruel, una tortura que no tenia precio.

— Esto empeora… — susurro a ella misma. — Alguien tiene que detener a esa mujer antes de que cause más daño a Fairy Tail y a los demás gremios.

— ¿Te pasa algo…? — aquella voz la sorprendió un poco, pero se mantuvo en su posición y mirarlo un poco decaída. — ¿Te encuentras bien Juvia…?

— Gray-sama… — sin embargo, ella mostro un ligero sonrojo que no paso desapercibida por el joven Fullbuster. — No pasa nada… — le sonrio débilmente.

— ¿Segura…? — frunció el ceño, claro que algo no andaba bien con ella.

— Juvia está bien… enserio. — trato de sonreír, pero esta vez le fue inútil, únicamente agacho la mirada. — La verdad es que Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento y tiene miedo…

— ¿Miedo? — se acerco a ella un poco y tocarle el hombro.

— Juvia piensa que era mejor que alguien más tomara su lugar, Juvia siente miedo, ansiedad, inseguridad e indecisiones. Hubiera sido mejor que Juvia fuera con Wendy-san y Mira-san en el rescate de Lucy, así Natsu-san estaría aquí en estos momentos… el sería capaz de parar a Minerva. — dio un suspiro tratando de calmar lo que estaba muy alterado dentro de su interior. — Si de casualidad Juvia le toca pelear contra esa tal Minerva, no sabrá el cómo lidiar con eso.

— Si serás tonta… tienes que concentrarte y lo más importante confiar en ti y en tus habilidades.

— Juvia no sabe si podrá… — apretó sus manos volviéndolas puños. — Aunque esto quiero hacerlo por Lucy-san. Quiero hacer que ella pague por lo que le hizo Lucy.

— ¿Desde cuándo le dices Lucy?

— Lucy-san considero a Juvia su amiga, me brindo todo el apoyo que yo podía necesitar… — sonrió un poco y mirarlo algo decidida. — Si es mi momento, entonces hare lo que sea para vengar a Lucy-san…

— Juvia… — Gray miraba fijamente a aquella joven, ella realmente quería esforzarse aun a pesar de lo que sentía en estos momentos. Aun a pesar de llamar a la rubia "Rival de Amores" Juvia realmente la quería mucho y la apreciaba demasiado dispuesta a hacer algo por ella y por el resto del Gremio.

_¡Minerva de Sabertooth se enfrentara contra un mago de Fairy Tail…!_

Erza, Laxus, Gajeel… Gray y Juvia –quienes estaban en el pasillo– pusieron silencio en lo próximo que diría el locutor, anunciaría a aquel que se enfrentaría con esa mujer considera una bestia sangrienta.

_¡Sabertooh: Minerva contra Fairy Tail: Juvia Loxar!_

Tanto el equipo Fairy como los demás que conformaban el Gremio abrieron los ojos preocupados al escuchar el nombre de la maga de agua.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar que ella dará el enfrentamiento contra ella… esta vez tendría que dar todo su potencial. Gray estaba igual y la miro preocupado al ver su rostro… esto iba mal, Juvia era fuerte… pero no lo suficiente como para estar al nivel de la miembro de Sabertooh.

— No… — susurro Gajeel levantándose y buscando a Juvia con la mirada, Laxus también lo hizo casi estando en las mismas condiciones que su compañero.

— Juvia… — Erza llamo a la maga y esta se asomo por la puerta que conectaba las gradas donde ellos estaban con el pasillo donde estaba ella con Gray. — Juvia tu…

— Juvia tiene que irse… — sonrió débilmente para sus amigos. — Juvia dará el esfuerzo… Juvia hará hasta lo posible… hasta que su corazón deje de latir… — esa última frase estremeció a los chicos. ¿Acaso esa oración era una indirecta a una despedida?

Camino al costado de él alquimista para comenzar a avanzar por el pasillo cambiando su mirada decaída por una mirada determinante, únicamente las pisadas del calzado de la maga elemental se escuchaban entre todo ese silencio.

Cuando se acercaba veía a su contrincante sonriendo como siempre… con burla y con grandeza… realmente esa chica estaba mal y le haría pagar lo que le hizo a su amiga, haría lo que fuera por vengar a su amiga rubia.

Erza miro a su amiga dándose cuenta del dilema que esta estaba pasando… — _Ojala que este bien…_

Gray quien se había quedado en el pasillo mirando el andar de Juvia hasta que desapareció de su vista entro a las gradas… — ¿Ya empezó…? — entro el pelinegro algo preocupado.

— Gray… — hablo Erza.

— Ya estas a punto de comenzar… — respondió Laxus sentándose nuevamente con los brazos cruzados. — _Esa mujer me las pagara si tiene intenciones de matarla…_

— Juvia… — Gajeel llamo la atención de sus compañeros, ellos notaron la mirada preocupada del Drago Slayer... realmente el quería mucho a Juvia como una gran amiga, aunque no lo demostraba.

— Maestro ¿Estará Juvia bien? — hizo la pregunta la albina hermana de Mirajane y Elfman. — Recuerde que Minerva… — dijo haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido con Lucy.

— El cuerpo de Juvia esta hecho por agua, ningún ataque físico le beneficiara al enemigo. — dijo Makarov atento al inicio del combate. — Juvia estará bien… eso esperamos todos.

— Minerva me dio muchos escalofríos cuando dejo en mal estado a Lu-chan. — dijo Levy. — Espero que Juvia no sufra lo mismo.

— Minerva de Sabertooth Vs Juvia de Fairy Tail… ¡Comiencen!

— Antes de comenzar debo decir algo… — hablo la pelinegra sonriendo. — Juvia Loxar… sufrirás lo mismo que tu amiga la rubia perdedora. — su mirada parecía un poco… ¿tétrica?

— _¡Wōtā__ Nebura…! —_ arremetió contra ella, dos ondas de agua arremetieron en contra de Minerva, pero inesperadamente pudo contrarrestarlas y poder acercarse a Juvia. — No podrás hacer nada… el cuerpo de Juvia esta hecho de agua y ningún golpe físico funcionara…

Minerva la golpeo y esta vez el golpe si alcanzo su objetivo, la maga de agua había caído al suelo con un pequeño grito de dolor y sorpresa. — _¿Q-Que…? — pensó rápidamente al momento de tocar piso arenoso._

— ¿¡Juvia fue lastimada!? — exclamo Gajeel estando igual de impresionado que sus compañeros de equipo y para los demás del Gremio. — ¿¡Cómo es posible!?

— Cualquier ataque o hechizo… siempre tendrá una debilidad aunque no lo parezca. — dijo nieto de Makarov cruzado de brazos mirando la batalla. — _¿Cómo es posible?_

Minerva no le intereso que Juvia estuviera en el suelo, únicamente arremetió contra ella atacándola sin piedad, Juvia al sentir los golpes gritaba de dolor, un dolor que no tenia significado. Ahora si pudo sentir y experimentar lo que sintió Lucy contra ella y lo más importante la _humillación. _

Las chicas del gremio estaban horrorizadas al ver como Minerva no dejaba a la Loxar defenderse de sus ataques, la atacaba con piedad y se dieron cuenta de algo, la tortura que recibía Juvia… era mucho más peor que la que recibió Lucy.

Gray quien estaba como espectador, apretaba sus manos como puños tratando de no hacer una locura, realmente le era muy doloroso ver a Juvia siendo lastimada por todas partes. Nunca se imagino esto… Juvia estaba sufriendo y no podía hacer otra cosa que observar.

La tomo del cuello de su traje para levantarla del suelo y mirarla con una sonrisa burlona. — Hace tiempo luche con magos que usan magia como tu… así que tuve que hacer todo lo posible para encontrar su debilidad… aun a pesar de materializar su cuerpo en agua, siempre habrá nervios conectados en ella. Recuerda esto estúpida… — apretó un poco más el agarre. — Un hechizo tan poderoso que sea, siempre tendrá una debilidad por delante.

— Juvia… — Titania estaba casi igual que Gray… — No puedo creer que alguien pudo atacar por delante de la defensa de Juvia… — afortunadamente no fue escuchada por los demás.

— Te seré sincera hadita… al principio no contaba con que el equipo de Fairy Tail reemplazara al Dragón Slayer por ti… pero siempre es bueno conseguir información de tus oponentes y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Ahora mismo estoy disfrutando mucho esto…

— J-Juvia no p-puede creerlo… — dijo entrecortado. — Juvia esta sorprendida… eres la segunda persona que pudo lastimar el cuerpo de Juvia...

— ¿Segunda Persona? — pregunto Gajeel mirando a Erza como queriendo una explicación, ya que al parecer Erza sabía algo que los demás no. — ¿Acaso ya hubo alguien que pudo burlar la defensa de Juvia? Contesta Erza…

— Ya lo hubo… — ella miro a los hombres. — Meredy es quien pudo hacerlo… incluso eso me sorprendió a mi tanto como a Juvia.

— ¿Meredy…? — al parecer Gray recordó algo. — Aquella chica que esta con Jellal y Ultear.

— Esa misma… eso fue cuando Grimoire Heart invadió Tenroujima — dijo la pelirroja seria, pero no quitando su mirada preocupada.

— J-Juvia… — la voz de la peliazul había llamado la atención del equipo de las hadas. — Juvia se… — iba a decir que se rendía, pero no termino ya que Minerva coloco una mano en sus labios con gran violencia.

— ¡Acabemos con esto…! — la golpeo en el pecho fuertemente haciéndola volar casi al otro extremo de la plataforma, Juvia cayó al suelo bruscamente y lo peor es que se golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza, hubo un pequeño silencio y en ese momento… _no se movió mas._

— ¡Juvia…! — grito Lissana desesperada, sangre comenzó a brotar de su delicada cabeza haciendo que los gritos no se hicieran esperar. Los del gremio gritaban el nombre de ella con suma _desesperación_.

—…—…—…—…—…—

— ¡No Juvia…! — en otro lado Meredy junto a Ultear y Jellal miraban la pelea, la pelirrosa estaba preocupada y estaba a punto de irse, pero Ultear la detuvo. — ¡Déjame ir! ¡Juvia me necesita!

— ¡No hagas nada innecesario! ¡Estará bien!

— ¡Podría morir! ¡Ultear déjame ir! — trataba de zafarse. — ¡Déjame!

— ¡Ya basta! — se atrevió a abofetearla para que se calmara. — ¡Eres un antiguo miembro de Grimoire Heart, si vas allí estarás en problemas! Tranquila Juvia estará bien… Gray esta con ella así que no te preocupes.

— Juvia… — Meredy regreso a su lugar esperando que las cosas no salieran peor.

_¿Gray acaso no piensas detener la batalla en vez de estar como idiota mirando? — pensó la hija de Ur también algo preocupada por la situación._

—…—…—…—…—…—

La mujer de Sabertooth se burlo al ver aquel liquido rojo recorrer poco a poco largos metros de distancia, comenzó a caminar hacia ella preocupando a los del Gremio.

— ¡No lo soporto más! — grito Gray y salto a la arena de combates.

— ¡Gray! — grito Erza al verlo salir así.

Aterrizo enfrente de Juvia quien aún seguía tendida, Gray noto que había rastros de lagrimas en las mejillas de la joven y no podía ver sus ojos ya que estaban ocultos con el cabello.

— Hazte a un lado… — ordeno la maga pelinegra. — Le hare pagar por atreverse a hacerme frente.

_¡Esto es inesperado, Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail ha entrado a la arena, pero aquí hay una situación… si Gray se atreve a tocar a Minerva, Juvia Loxar perderá automáticamente!_

Por su parte la mente de Juvia se había ido a otra parte, como recordando algo antes de que empezara el próximo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

_- :: Flash Back :: - _

_Estaban la mayoría reunidos viendo lo que sería el asunto de Lucy, inesperadamente las cosas sucedieron así y no había opción más que actuar de manera rápida y completa._

_Se había decidido que Natsu, Wendy y Mirajane junto a los tres Exceed irían al palacio donde tenían cautiva a su amiga Lucy y a Yukino, pero ahora había un pequeño problema. ¿Quién sustituiría a Natsu en el Torneo?_

_Todos estaban en silencio viendo como el anciano estaba meditando todo, el equipo de rescate de Lucy ya estaba hecho, pero ahora con Natsu fuera del juego quedaba un puesto vacio y tenían que obedecer el reglamento. __–__5 miembros en un equipo__–__._

— _Ya lo decidí… — dijo el maestro mirando a todos expectantes de la decisión. — La persona que mencionare puede acoplarse perfectamente al equipo… y esa eres tu Juvia. — miro a la joven que abría los ojos para despues ser observada por los presentes._

— _¿Juvia en el equipo de Fairy Tail? — pregunto la maga casi quedándose sin habla y comenzó a negar con la cabeza y retroceder cuan lo mucho cuatro pasos. — J-Juvia no podrá hacerlo… no se siente lista para tomar una responsabilidad muy grande._

— _¿A qué responsabilidad te refieres Juvia…? — pregunto Mirajane mirando lo asustada que estaba la Loxar._

— _Todos habíamos decidido a los mejores para representar a nuestro Gremio y así darle un alto a Sabertooh y demostrarle a todos que Fairy Tail sigue siendo fuerte aun a pesar de lo ocurrido en Tenroujima. — comenzó a dar su argumento. — Juvia no puede compararse con Erza-san, Laxus-san o hasta con Gray-sama, Juvia no quiere que por un descuido eche todo a perder ya que ellos son los que se esforzaron para conseguir el puesto de primer lugar que los tiene en la cima. — dijo mientras los demás la miraban en silencio._

— _Juvia entiendo cómo te sientes… y tienes razón… ¡tú no puedes compararte con los que ahora nos están representando! — exclamo haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y al parecer esas palabras del Maestro habían herido un poco a Juvia, pero tal vez estaba pensando lo mismo que la de cabellos celestes._

— _M-Maestro… — susurro Levy preocupada por las palabras del anciano enano._

_Juvia había bajado la mirada esperando a que el maestro se retractara de la decisión que había tomado… — Pero…_

_Todos lo voltearon a ver. — Tú no puedes compararte ahora con los más fuertes… y no es necesario porque ya lo has hecho. — le sonrio para despues proseguir. — Erza me platico que pudiste dar frente a una lucha contra uno de los Descendientes del Purgatorio… Erza me dijo que tu poder se hace mas fuerte por tus sentimientos… ella me confirmo que si hubieras peleado con ella con ese gran nivel mágico que tienes… la hubieras vencido y así haber pasado la primera etapa del examen._

— _Aun así… si usted piensa que Juvia está al nivel de los demás… ella no lo ve así. Así que ruego que me deje ir a la misión de rescate… Así Natsu-san seguirá teniendo su lugar en el torneo… ¡Juvia no lo hará!_

— _Oye… — la voz de Natsu había llamado la atención de todos y vieron que este estaba frente a Juvia y mirándola algo molesto, y de improvisto la tomo del cuello de su traje alertando a los demás. — ¿Cuántas veces has huido de esa manera? — aquella miraba ya había asustado a la joven._

— _Natsu no te pases… — Gray iba a detenerlo, pero Erza no lo dejo. — E-Erza…_

— _Deja Gray… Natsu sabe lo que hace… a su manera…_

— _Natsu-san… — ella comenzó a temblar levemente. _

— _Escúchame… odio a las personas que buscan la manera de huir y no tomar confianza de si mismo… — esas palabras hicieron que Juvia lo miraba con los ojos abiertos. — Como dicen Erza y el viejo, si eres fuerte… pero necesitas dejar salir a flote tu poder escondido… si lo hechas a perder o no, eso no cambiara las cosas… seguimos siendo un gremio, seguimos siendo amigos y seguimos siendo una familia. Tu derrota será nuestra derrota, tu tristeza será nuestra tristeza, tus lagrimas serán nuestras lagrimas… no todo en la vida es ganar, sino de demostrarles a todos que aun estamos más vivos que nunca… si perdemos o no eso no nos cambiara… ¿entendiste?_

_La chica no supo que decir ante tal vez palabras salidas de aquel joven con poderes de Asesino de Dragones… _

— _Natsu-san…_

— _Ahora dime… ¿te rendirás desaprovechando la oportunidad de dar todo?_

_Juvia sonrio y cerró los ojos comenzando a soltar unas lagrimas en el momento en que Natsu la soltó delicadamente y ella misma se limpio las lagrimas. — Natsu-san… — ambos se quedaron viendo por unos minutos. — Arigatou…_

— _Al parecer esta decidido. Juvia se integra a nuestro equipo y haremos lo posible para apoyarla… — sonrio Erza y todos sonrieron al ver que ya hubo solución a este problema._

_Juvia hará lo mejor que pueda para que al final sepa si lo que hizo llego a ser lo suficientemente necesario o de plano no._

_- :: Fin del Flash Back :: -_

Sin nadie que se diera cuenta, su mano comenzó a moverse un poco de sus finos dedos dando a entender a ella misma que aun podía mantenerse de pie.

— Te matare a ti si no te haces a un lado… — lo amenazo estando dispuesta a hacerlo, ya estaba molesta por la interrupción.

— Te reto a que lo hagas… — la desafío Gray listo para lo que venía.

Hubo un sonido de asombro del público, Minerva miro con el ceño bastante fruncido y molesto, Gray aun no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba atrás de el.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear con lentitud… — J-Juvia…

La joven Loxar estaba con la cabeza gacha, su cuerpo temblaba un poco y su cabello estaba manchado de sangre a causa del golpe, aquella combinación nada un violeta que no le quedaba para nada a ella, ese color no era el indicado para Juvia. Levando la mirada y abrió los ojos mostrando sus ojos azules sumamente opacos y sin aquella luz de vida.

— ¿Acaso escuche que amenazaste a Gray-sama? — hablo de la manera más siniestra posible, Gray nunca la había así con esa faceta. — Sigamos peleando…

— Juvia ya no tienes que luchar…

— Juvia lo hará. — dijo con aquella voz y lo aparto suavemente sin mirarlo y caminar tambaleante hacia Minerva. — Regrese a las gradas o usted saldrá perjudicado por culpa de Juvia. — noto que el únicamente se había alejado lo suficiente.

— ¡No puedo dejarte luchar así Juvia! — grito Gray ya preocupado por su estado, no podía verla nuevamente siendo torturada en manos de aquella psicópata.

— ¡Urusai…! — se atrevió a gritarle para callarlo y este se sorprendió al ver que ella le levantaba la voz.

— J-Juvia… — este se quedo sin habla, decidió dejarla marchar… confiaba en ella y esperaría que estuviera bien.

— ¿Pelearas así en ese estado?

— ¡Lo hare por Lucy-san…! — grito para estar nuevamente lista. — _¡Wōtā__ Nebura…! _— lanzo su ataque hacia el enemigo.

La batalla fue dura para la joven de cabello celeste que únicamente usaba sus energías para atacarla, aunque Minerva siempre los esquivaba con facilidad.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué quieres probar? — exclamaba sin comprender la mentalidad de la joven.

— Lo hago porque… ¡Porque la persona que amo esta viéndome en estos momentos! — dijo comenzando a llorar.

— Que ilusa saliste hadita… lo único importante es la fuerza. Los sentimientos son tontos y que distraen haciéndote débil. Yo no le veo mucha importancia a ello. — la mujer ya estaba más que harta, acabaría con eso ya… — pero si sigues insistiendo ven a mí y trata de golpearme…

— _¡__Wōtā Sura…! _— cuando iba a atacar nuevamente, sintió una punzada fuerte en su cabeza y en su pecho. Tocio inesperadamente mucha sangre para que cayera de rodillas y después dejar que el resto de su cuerpo lo hiciera para que sus heridas comenzaran a brotar de aquel liquido carmesí que formaba casi un charco de sangre.

Juvia trato de levantarse, pero al final… termino cayendo nuevamente para cerrar los ojos y dando a entender que ya estaba a su límite.

_J-Juvia ha caído… la ganadora del combate es Minerva de Sabertooh…_

Creían que había sido todo, pero realmente todos estaban equivocados ya que el público y los participantes de los gremios miraron el cómo Minerva caminaba a la chica y con el pie girarla para poniéndola boca arriba.

— O-Oye ya ganaste, ya déjala… — era la voz del Dragon Slayer de las sombras algo preocupado por el estado de la joven Loxar, siendo enemigos noto que la chica dio todo y que ya no era necesario que sufriera mas… — La batalla ya termino, regresa…

— ¿Qué pasa Rogue…? ¿Qué he dicho acerca de no tener piedad al enemigo? — lo miro con algo de burla. — Somos Sabertooh después de todo… — dicho esto había puesto un pie encima de la chica quien dio un pequeño quejido audible para Gray.

— Bastarda… — Gray ya estaba molesto, no dejaría que esa mujer siguiera humillando a Juvia, la pelea ya finalizo y ahora debían hacer algo

— La misma historia ¿no? — le sonrió al Fullbuster. — A esto se le considera… Deja Vu.

El alquimista vio el cómo Minerva tomaba a Juvia de su delicado cuello para mirar a Gray. — No te atrevas a hacerlo… — con esa acción de la de cabellos largos, el pensó que de nuevo lastimaría a Juvia, aunque no fue así.

— Te encargo de la basura… — con brusquedad, lanzo a Juvia hacia Gray y este la atrapo para mirar horrorizado lo graves que estaban sus heridas… sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero con lagrimas y sus labios con un hilito de sangre a causa de su última caída, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre y rasgadas… su cabello estaba casi de un color violeta a causa de la combinación de rojo sangre con el color natural de la Loxar.

— Juvia, Juvia dime algo…

— G-Gray…sama. — dijo entrecortadamente. — G-Gomenasai…

— ¡Juvia…! — era el equipo de Fairy Tail quien fue allí para ver cómo estaba su compañera, también estaban horrorizados por lo que le había pasado a la maga elemental.

— J-Juvia… — Erza la miro detenidamente para despues ver a la mujer con rabia. — Tu… — dijo entre dientes mirándola con fiereza, Titania estaba realmente furiosa.

— Gray creo que sería mejor que vayas a la enfermería, nosotros nos quedaremos para saber los resultados de los demás combates. — Decía Laxus mirando a Gray que estaba en el suelo junto con la chica en sus brazos.

— N-Natsu…san… — la voz débil de Juvia llamo la atención del equipo que la miraron. — P-Perdone a… Juvia. — esas palabras hicieron que los demás miraran con rabia a Minerva quien ya se iba caminando rumbo a su equipo.

Gray se levanto con la muchacha en sus brazos y partió a la enfermería, mientras sus compañeros regresaban a las gradas para ver los siguientes combates.

Ya iba caminando al pasillo y escucho uno que otro quejido de la mujer de agua… realmente estaba muy mal por el golpe en todo su cuerpo.

_Si tan solo no la hubiera dejado pelear. _— _dijo mirando a su amiga. _— _Si tan solo la hubiera ayudado, si tan solo la hubiera detenido…_

Cuando entraron no había nada, la recostó en la cama y la dejo descansar, pero estaba desesperado al ver que no había nadie que la atendiera inmediatamente.

— G-Gray-sama… — dijo mirándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos. — Juvia lo siente…

— No digas nada… — se sentó en la cama y la acuno en sus brazos ante la mirada de ella. — No digas nada… — se sentó en la cama y la acuno en sus brazos ante la mirada de ella. — No digas nada más… — como pudo la abrazo dejándola sin palabras. — Lo hiciste bien…

— Gray-sama…

— Estoy orgulloso de ti… realmente lo estoy.

Juvia de nuevo rompió en llanto siendo abrazada por él. — Al menos hice que esa persona mirara a Juvia en la batalla.

— ¿Quién es exactamente?

— Es Gray-sama… aunque fuera una derrota… Juvia se sentía feliz al saber que Gray-sama estaba viéndola y preocupándose por ella. Es por eso que Juvia lo… — llevo débilmente su mano a la mejilla del chico. — Quiere mucho… — no soporto más y se quedo dormida.

Gray se quedo en silencio mirando a la joven quien se quedo ya dormida, estaba realmente exhausta, permaneció así hasta que alguien interrumpió, eran la albina menor de los Strauss junto a Cana.

— Lissana, Cana… — las vio entrar cerrando la puerta, para que Lissana se acercara mientras Cana esculcaba entre las cosas de la enfermería.

— Cana tráeme trapos y agua caliente… — se acerco y miro a Gray… — Gray tranquilo estoy aquí para ayudar a Juvia… déjamelo a mí y a Cana.

— De acuerdo… — Gray con delicadeza dejo a Juvia en la cama y se sentó en una silla para dejar a las mujeres trabajar.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos cuando vio que Lissana y Cana ya estaban recogiendo todo con una sonrisa, miraron a Gray le pidieron que se acercara. Este llego a la cama y vio que Juvia ya estaba curada… dormida plácidamente en la cama cubierta por una sábana blanca… su rostro ya estaba limpio y sin ninguna mancha de sangre al igual que el cabello… en su cabeza había una venda que estaba rodeando la circunferencia de la cabeza siendo escondida por el mismo cabello a excepción de la frente donde allí se podía ver la venda blanca.

Gray sonrió aliviado… la respiración lenta de Juvia lo tranquilizaba, estaba mejor que cuando hace unos momentos tenía dificultades para respirar y su rostro mostraba unos leves cortes pero con el tiempo cicatrizarían y no se volverían a ver, el rostro de Juvia se veía más hermoso sin cortes ni cicatrices en el.

_Parece una muñequita de porcelana… — pensó el mirándola dormir._

— Esta fuera de peligro… únicamente necesita reposo y estará como antes. — sonrió la mujer alcohólica empezando a festejar con una botella de Sake.

— Que bueno que ya es el último día del Damatou Enbu… así Juvia podrá descansar sin interrupciones del torneo, y para darles dificultades a ustedes. — dijo la albina sentándose en la silla junto a la cama. — Me alegro que Juvia este bien… no quiero volver a presenciar un momento así.

— Bien Gray, nosotros nos iremos a apoyar a los chicos, tu puedes quedarte aquí y descansar también, debes aun estar sacudido por lo que paso… tomate tu tiempo. — dijo Cana y tanto ella como Lissana salieron del cuarto dejándolo solo con Juvia.

Este se sentó y miro a Juvia detenidamente… atreviéndose a entrelazar su mano con la de ella que estaba algo fría y que temblaba un poco por el susto que tuvo. Al contrario Juvia al sentir algo cálido entre su mano abrió los ojos levemente teniéndolos entreabiertos por lo débil que estaba todavía.

— ¿G-Gray…sama? — ella llamo su atención.

— Juvia lo siento… ¿te desperté? — estaba preocupado y vio que ella negaba suavemente. — Menos mal…

— Gray-sama… gracias por estar acompañando a Juvia.

— Ahora necesitas mucho de mi compañía… estaré contigo Juvia… hasta que te sientas mejor… ahora será mejor que vuelvas a dormir… estaré contigo hasta que despiertes…

— Gray-sama, si inesperadamente surge un inconveniente por favor avise a Juvia estando dormida o no… Juvia aun tiene algo de miedo y sigue sacudida con lo de la pelea… así que por favor… avísele a Juvia si tiene usted que salir un momento.

— Te lo prometo Juvia… — le sonrió y apretó un poco más del agarre de su mano. — Ahora descansa y recuperate cuando te sientas mejor saldremos a alguna parte juntos.

— Gray-sama… — la voz de Juvia sonó algo débil, pero mostraba lo emocionada que ella estaba por tales palabras. — -Podría acercarse por favor… — vio que este lo hacía y de repente lo tomo del cuello con su mano libre y lo beso causando impresión en el oven, pero a su vez el correspondió con la misma ternura para que Juvia se quedara dormida antes de terminar el beso… para luego ser cubierta de nuevo con la sabana y dejar que descansara.

El mago de hielo estaba realmente orgulloso de la joven, Juvia se lucio ante él y el estaba realmente orgulloso por la valentía y determinación que ella mostró… era la primera vez que lo hacía, claro después de tanto tiempo desde lo ocurrido con Phantom.

Se acerco a su oído y le susurro con delicadeza unas palabras. _— Juvia tal vez no me estés escuchando estando dormida o quizás este no sea el momento… pero te lo diré... Juvia me has cautivado completamente y lamento mucho el darme cuenta a estas alturas, pero quiero que lo sepas ahora… _

_Recargo su rostro en el espacio libre del colchón junto al lado de Juvia y se quedo también dormido, allí mismo esperaría noticias del torneo, porque no dejare a Juvia sola a su suerte… la protegería de a cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño a la joven… hasta siendo capaz de dar la vida por ella._

* * *

_-_ :: Fin :: _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

* * *

**Volví**** a reescribirla por una situación, al recibir sus anteriores reviews algunas decían acerca de una similitud con la historia de Promise de "Sora Eucliffee", AHORA LLAMADA:: "LuFFy Eucliffe" la verdad en ese tiempo que subí este one-shot no estaba enterada de las nuevas actualizaciones... ni interesa que Sora Eucliffe habia subido su One-shot.**

**Tal vez tuvimos casi la misma idea, solo que yo tuve algo de ayuda junto a una amiga, ya que no se me ocurría nada con este tema que había causado algo de polémica entre los fans Gruvia. Así que mande un mensaje a Sora Eucliffe para pedirle una disculpa si pensó que yo le copie la idea o algo.**

**Repito: no estaba enterada de las actualizaciones de Gruvia... así que quise reescribirlo y ya no tener otro tipo de problemas y ¿que creen? Lo hice y me gusta mas el como quedo ahora. Espero que a los que lo leyeron ahora... les haya gustado.**

**Sin mas... me despido y los vere pronto en otro fanfics...**

**Atte: Maleny.**


End file.
